Mine
by HazyA
Summary: I hadn't been planned, and I'd certainly never been wanted… well at least not until I met him. My country feared him – I loved him; He transformed me; Sometimes one night is all it takes to alter things forever. AU
1. Part One

Summary: I hadn't been planned, and I'd certainly never been wanted… well at least not until I met him. My country feared him – I loved him; Sometimes one night is all it takes to change things forever. Elizabethan Era, AU

Rating: M – for a reason (not yet though)

A/N: I has intended for this to be a one shot – but it got out of hand (15k words). This will be three/four parts updated weekly. This is character intro, next three will be smut. This idea has been swimming around in my head for a while and I finally got it written down. My knowledge of the 17th and 18th century begins and ends with fashion so I apologize for any inaccuracies, as I did not research anything.

This is AU/Alternate Universe the only similarity to the manga lays the romance and characters.

….

I'm not quite sure when the change happened. There was a time when I didn't mind being touched, when I was used to being held. And I'm sure there were times when I _enjoyed _being touched. But those times were many years ago; times I didn't really remember.

I'd known for a very long time that hadn't been planned, and I'd certainly never been wanted.

My mother Elizabeth was, no _is_, a beautiful woman by anyone's standards. Her hair is light and long, whether it's tumbling down her back in curls or pinned into a popular style the color alone is something to fawn over. Her eyes are widely shaped and shine a rare shade of blue, framed by long dark lashes and a heart shaped face. She always prided herself on her slender body and lean legs and height which she insisted were the envy of all other woman.

Despite the wonder of her natural features, she applied ruse to her cheeks and swept bright shades of color across her lips. Her figure was always laced into a dress and accentuated by heavy petticoats and boning that I was sure dug into her hips.

Her greatest joy in life was born on December 8th 1788, exactly three years prior to my birth. She named my sister Victoria and declared her a doll of great importance, a girl who would someday charm the Lords of many lands.

Victoria, in many ways, is like my mother. They share almost identical features and walk with an air or importance and purpose – a trait that I'm quite jealous of.

My father, Charles is a good man with a good heart. He's kind when he needs to be, and very good at assisting the rulers that help keep our land in order. I know he has pleased them, for we are blessed enough to stay in the castle with them. The only issue with Charles, is his disregard for his family and lack of interest in anything aside from his work. Despite this, he is a smart man who I have always respected.

I know I take after my father, both in physical attributes and in personality. I have always cared more for books and language than the arts and fashion my mother insisted upon. It didn't take my mother long to give up on training me to be a wife – she called me hopeless and thanked the heavens she had Victoria. I was disappointed, for a while. Before I realized this meant I no longer had to attend dance lessons or even bind myself into garments lined with bone.

Appearance wise, I'm a plain looking girl, even when I was younger people thought so. I have startlingly pale skin which lacks any sort of color, unless I get embarrassed and flush an awful shade of red.

With too-large brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, standing just barely at five foot with brown hair that never seems to hang in a pleasing manor, I'm nothing special. Often I'm mistaken for a servant or maid instead of the almost-royalty the rest of my family claims themselves as.

…

My grandparents said I was a happy child, that the few years after I learned to walk were full of laughter and smiles. But somewhere along the way the laughter faded away, my meals were eaten alongside the servants rather than with my parents. I could recall a lovely man; Kaien that my parents employed and thought highly of. He tended to me for several years after my birth and even taught me to read and write.

…

I had liked him. He was my first friend.

….

Sadly, when my father moved us into the palace I never saw him again.

…

From there on out I was forced to teach myself what I desired to know. I began compiling books from venders with or taking damaged ones from the street. I 'borrowed' ones from the palace library whenever I could and began reading whatever I could get my hands on.

So you see, my childhood wasn't a bad one, my parents make good money and people of the community held a high opinion of them. I wasn't _mistreated _I had what I needed, things I knew many children went without. But I haven't been happy in a long while. I'm not even sure if I knew what happiness was.

I retreated into my literature and writing, creating tales from the depths of my imagination. I holed myself up in the dusty room I had adorned with books and trinkets most would disregard. It was dusty and lacked daylight but it was _mine. _

….

I stumbled on a loose stone, and cursed my clumsiness as I collided with the floor. I winced at the sound of glass shattering and the pain that instantly sprung in my knees and palms.

The books I had been carrying and my glass of water crashed alongside me, making a cringe worthy amount of noise. I winced again as I picked myself up enough to begin stacking the books, doing my best to ignore the throbbing in my knees and the heat of blood on my palms. I closed my eyes with a sigh and attempted to find the strength to stand.

….

I bit back a moan when the scent hit me, the burning erupted through my throat in a way I hadn't felt in years. I turned around sharply to address Ichijo and Aido, two high ranking men who took the place of my servants and acted as a personal guard when I left my castle. They looked as strained as I felt, and I could only imagine the scent had hit them as well. I told them to drink one of the offerings that were provided for us, and requested they do their best not to kill them. With a wave I dismissed the men and turned in the direction of the scent.

...

_God this is ridiculous. _I thought as the need ripped through me, I felt the tingling of my venom as it pooled in my mouth, all my senses were throbbing in need for blood – but not any blood, I needed _this _blood. It was special, it was _mine. _I felt possessive over a substance I hadn't even been in contact with, it was entirely unwarranted but logic didn't trump this instinct. I silently hoped the scent belonged to a widowed woman, a servant, or at the very least, someone unattached and unimportant. _Someone I can take with me. Someone they won't miss. Someone I can claim. _

I shook my head; halfheartedly hoping the action would take the silly thoughts with it. _No such luck. _

I wondered through the halls as quickly as I could without disturbing the guards, though I found most of the corridors were unguarded and unlit. It seemed slightly dangerous for anyone who may be wandering them, but as the building quality seemed to deplete the further I walked, so perhaps people entering these halls was rare? It would certainly explain the dust and disrepair that surrounded me when I finally discovered the vessel that contained the most enchanting blood I had ever smelled.

...

The sight before me was a surprising one, so much so that my eyes widened and an unnecessary breath caught in my aching throat. A child appeared to be crumpled on the floor surrounded by several books and shards of glass, I could only assume the human had tripped – no surprise considering the lack of light and the fact they seemed to lack a lantern.

I licked my lips, debating slightly about how to alert them to my presence. "Are you alright?" I asked, not even the faking the concern in my voice. _Mine _The "child" let out a gasp and instantly snapped her head up, her eyes narrowing slightly in what I could only assume was an attempt to see me in the poor lighting. I however, could see this girl, who didn't appear to _quite _be a woman, but calling her a child was a grand understatement.

_She's gorgeous. _I thought, almost forgetting her desirable scent as my eyes raked over her equally alluring face and body. She was a small little thing, _breakable, _with a mess of brown hair that fell to her waist in large waves that lacked anysort of styling. She had large brown eyes that were accentuated by thick, matching lashes that seemed far too big for her comparatively small features and soft face.

Her frame was hidden beneath a simple dress that lacked the ornate detailing and petticoats that most women preferred, despite the simplicity it hung beautifully across her plump chest, slender waist, and the curve of her hip.

She was absolutely lovely.

Far too lovely to be a servant, though I couldn't imagine her purpose in a dank area at such a time of night if she was anything else. _ Visiting a lover? _I nearly growled; no my angel wouldn't do such a thing.

I took a step closer to the enchanting creature, who still appeared to be shocked into a silent stupor. I leaned down and lifted one of the leather bound books before me, the title was one I was familiar with _'The Decameron' _I recalled it being a book of usually humorous and occasionally raunchy tales of love. The next book I lifted from the floor was the infamous _Purgatorio _written by the redound Italian poet Dante Aligheieri. I wouldn't have expected such books to fall from such a lovely creatures arms. Perhaps the beauty was intelligent, too?

Taking a few more steps towards the girl before me, I leaned down and rested the books in my hands on top of the pile she had begun stacking. The enchantress looked down and blushed as my proximity, _well that won't do. _I purposefully brushed my hands against hers before capturing her right wrist in my palm.

The girl let out a hot breath and looked up at me with wide eyes, I smiled slightly at the contact before asking what someone as lovely as herself was doing in this part of the castle. I stroked my thumb across the soft flesh that pulled across her dainty wrist bone. She blushed again before stating, in the most precious voice, might I add, "My rooms are this way."

_What? _She couldn't be serious. Someone so lovely would never stay in this part of a castle, if this is what the halls – the parts for public viewing looked like, I couldn't imagine what condition the hidden rooms were in. I said as such out loud and she turned her pretty face towards the floor, "No sir, I'm quite serious. The room is far from what I'm sure you are accustomed to, but I am quite pleased with it." I hummed and lifted her palm to my lips, "Well if that is the case, I should walk you back to ensure the quality is fit for a creature of your quality." She gasped and looked up at me, "Sir, that is hardly appropriate!" she said in an indigent hushed tone. "On the contrary, I feel it is quite appropriate. It would be ungentlemanly of me to allow you to stumble about in the dark _injured." _ She looked at her palms and nodded slightly.

With a victorious smile I laid my hand on her waist pulled her to her feet, she blushed and turned her head away from me. _Such an irritating habit. _I growled and tipped her chin to look at me, "You shouldn't turn your face from me." Her eyes widened, "What is your name?" I finally asked, "It's Yu-Yukira" she stuttered, "But I prefer to be called Yuki." _Blessing, good fortune, snow, quite suitable. _"And what is your _family _name, dear Yuki?" I asked, as I continued stroking her jaw.

….

"Cross. I-I'm the second daughter of Charles and Elizabeth Cross", I breathed with a sigh, I struggled to contain a whimper as his thumb moved from my jaw to the bottom of my lip, his other hand still very much on my waist. I hadn't been touched by anyone in years - the contact should have unnerved me after so long without. But it didn't, this...man, was warm, safe...he reminded me of my room, _home. mine. _I felt the desire to curl up against him. _Odd._

...

"Your father is a Lord." He said in his warm, velvety voice that sent tingles up my spine. I nodded, despite the fact it wasn't a question, and he let out a hum, "Are you attached, engaged?" he asked quietly – not at all an appropriate question from a stranger but I felt compelled to answer. "Mm no" I gasped as his hand raised my palm to his face; he appeared to be examining the scraps I had all but forgotten.

"That's very good news Yuki" he hummed as his nose grazed my palm, he breathed in deeply and let out a moan, "So tempting, Yuki." He nuzzled my palm once again before licking across one of the jagged gashes that marked my skin. I took in a deep breath at the action – expecting to feel embarrassed or disturbed – but those thoughts didn't occur to me, all I could focus on was the sensation of his warm tongue as it brushed across my fingers and lit every single cell it touched.

"You liked that." He stated. _Not a question. _"You know you aren't supposed to, but the sensation is too great." His grip on my waist tightened as he pulled me against his body, all before lapping his tongue across my palm once again. "So delicious" he moaned, I blushed at the noise, biting back my own cry.

"My blessing is aroused, aren't you Yuki? Precious girl." He muttered, I bit my tongue. "I just can't take it. You, my dear, must be mine." I crinkled my brow, _his? _"I'm Kaname Kuran of the Kuran Knights…Kings of Kiskore...surely you are familiar with my name?" I nodded, stunned as the recognition flew through me. _He's a king. The eternal emperor._ "And you, are Mine."I barely had a chance to blink before his lips met mine.

….

I couldn't contain it any longer, I pressed my mouth to hers and groaned as I felt the heat of her blood pooling under her lips, flooding her cheeks. Her scent was impossibly strong; I wanted to drink her, but more than that I wanted to consume her, know everything about her, claim her. She was _mine. _And by the end of tonight she was going to know this too, and by morning _everyone would. _

Her soft mouth opened under mine in a tentative attempt to deepen this kiss; it was an unladylike gesture but I can't say I minded, I groaned harshly in appreciated for her enthusiasm as I continued to lose myself in the flavor of her. A part of me wanted nothing more than to throw her against the nearest wall and ravish her until all she consisted of was a moaning mess. Instead, I gentled my animalistic nature and sated myself on her drugging kisses.

_Mine._

_..._

* * *

_Any thoughts? this is so different from how I usually write...whew! _

_A few things; Kiskore is a very tiny town in Hungary, which didn't exist until forty years ago. I picked it since 'Kingdom of Kiskore' has a nice ring to it. I am not going to label the countries this takes place in but it is IMPLIED that Yuki is English / French and that Kaname is Hungarian. _

_Yuki would be around fifteen or fourteen...and Kaname is obviously physically older than that and much, much, older mentally. He's been around for a long time, thus the eternal emperor thing. _

_The world doesn't KNOW what he is...but rumors are rumors..tsk. _

_I hope you will share your thoughts in a review._


	2. Part Two

_A/N: Here I am with part two. What I stated in the previous chapter about my lack of knowledge of this era remains true, and once again I apologize for any inaccuracies. Most of the places I speak of in this story don't exist or are very different from how I will describe them. _

_I'm afraid this chapter didn't end up involving M worthy content, when that was tacked on this chapter seemed comparatively long to the previous one…though I fancy long chapters, I wanted to keep these relatively even. So alas, you will have to wait a few more days for that. _

_…_

I gasped into the kiss – my very first kiss- it's really quite improper of him to be kissing me, and on some level I'm very aware of that…but the bigger part of me, is so caught up in the sensation of his soft lips pressed against mine and the fact his tongue is brushing across the swell of my bottom lip that I can't concentrate on right or wrong. All that matters is that he's kissing me, and touching me, and it feels so _right, _that I can't even explain it. It's like I've been lost and the moment his lips touched mine everything clicked into place.

He has a hand wrapped around my neck, and his other is around my waist, pulling me closer to him until our chests are pressed against each other and I can feel all the contours of his body as clearly as my own. I sigh into the kiss and press against his lips in hopes to intensify whatever connection has come between us. Because whatever it is, it's beautiful and I don't want it to end.

The longer the kiss lasts, the more I notice, because even though my eyes are closed, I feel closed off from everything except for _him _and now I'm picking up on all these little details, like how he has long fingers, and I can feel them brush across my neck and trace the pulse points that I'm sure were pounding beneath my skin.

And he smells like the most delicious tea, with bits of cinnamon, ginger, or honey. It's warm and sweet, and entirely intoxicating. It's the type of scent you want to lose yourself in, so impossibly unique and wonderful. Then the less obvious things, like how wherever his tongue touches it tingles a little bit, a slightly numbing sensation that sends waves of heat through each cell it passes. Cells that seem to shoot towards my groin. And the way his mouth tastes just as delicious as he smells, which I wouldn't have thought possible. But there is something else there too, something slightly metallic tasting, which I realize after a moment is blood – my blood, which he lapped up so eagerly from my scrapped palm.

The realization makes me gasp, which Kaname takes an invitation to tangle his tongue with mine – _which it wasn't, but I'm not complaining – at all. _

….

The Kuran Knights are infamous in all historical tales, as they are considered to be the founders and leaders that brought us to modern times. In the weeks it would take most to merely trek across the lands, the clan conquered the vast majority of Eastern Europe and easily claimed the thrones of the coldest and most imposing lands. The Knights built palaces and pronounced themselves Kings, ruling their countries in an honest but harsh manor. The Knights were universally feared; simply because three men had managed to rule and create order on the largest know territories. No small feat for any man.

Many superstitious surrounded the family, based off of observations like the fact they held court hours during the night, and never held, or ate at banquets. The Knights requested young, female _offerings _be available for them at all hours.

Or perhaps the strangest fact, the Knights never had heirs, nor did they age. For the last millennium the same three Knights had kept the title of Kings and the bodies of healthy young men.

People claimed they drank the blood of virgins to sustain unknown powers. Others said they injected venom into the offerings to cleanse themselves of evils. They were supposed to be dead inside, using the blood as a life force, stealing it from unsuspecting victims. People never questioned the Kurans, but they called the Knights, behind locked doors, _Vampyres. _

Of course, none of these things had been proved. The offerings always came back.._intact.._and clean of any sort of marks. The girls recalled entering and exiting the rooms, and nothing more. But the rumors alone struck fear into the hearts of many. The thought that perhaps these men stole innocent lives or were some sort of soul-sucking demon walking among us was a frightening one, indeed.

But how people could claim such evil things, about this man before me, the one with a voice like velvet and lips that match the softest of silks. The once currently kissing me, is beyond my comprehension.

…

As he pulled away slightly ending my first – but what I was convinced it had to be the most spectacular in existence – kiss, his hand was still gripping my waist, and my hands had somehow ended up clutching the front his linen shirt in such a way it was sure to wrinkle. I notice his back is hunched over so our eyes were nearly level, the very tip of his nose is touching mine and I can taste his breath on my tongue. I note that I'm panting, for he has kissed me breathless and now I can do nothing other than inhale his delectable scent.

Any argument I had began to dredge up about improperty of the situation disappeared the moment his lips pressed against my neck before detouring north to the lobe of my right ear, which he promptly sucks between his lips. An involuntary gasp breaks from my lips and a pang of heat bursts from my lower regions.

His sinful teeth release my ear long enough to whisper something that makes my breath hitch.

…

_"I think you should let me escort back to your chambers now."_

_…_

Her heart is thundering in its fragile cage, pounding in such a rapid manor it nearly hurts to listen to the blood flow. I swallow the venom pooling in my throat and await her response, to help favor her in the right direction I plant open mouthed kisses across the slope of her neck and the bridge of her shoulders.

I moan slightly at the feeling of her pulse beneath my tongue, sending small vibrations through her flesh and muscles. Yuki lets out a small gasp before nodding and mumbling an 'of course, thank you'. I smile, pressing a final kiss to the curve of her neck that I have just recently become acquainted with, and in a short time, quite fond of. I remove myself from her, taking her wrist in mine and prompting her to lead the way.

We leave the books and glass forgotten on the floor, as she begins to walk slowly down the hall. The hall is dingy, dark, and unfinished. Or perhaps it was finished at a point, hundreds of years ago, and just in desperate need of restoration. The walls seemed charred and stones were missing, lanterns were few and far between, and the ones that did exist seemed nearly at the point of extinction. Even the worst corridors in my castle are better than this, heavens, the corridors in the dungeons are better than this.

It makes me wonder what she will think of my castle, of my room, _of my bed. Desk. Walls. Anywhere, really. _There is just something about her; I can picture her there, surrounded by our shared belongings. Honestly, I can't imagine my future _without _her there; in the mere minutes we have spent together everything has changed.

For the better though.

I frown as I follow Yuki, who seemas to have taking a liking to walking as slowly as physically possible. Though I can't really find it in me to mind, I have her wrist in my palm and an endless current seems to flow between us in such a way that I never want to let go. I wonder if it has to do with her scent, my immediate attraction, and possessiveness towards her – but most of all, I wonder if she feels it too.

…

As I reach for the handle of my door I feel Kaname – no King Kuran's well-formed chest press against my back, the musty, intoxicating scent wraps around me once more as one of his hands comes to rest on my hip. His fingers tease the slope of my pelvic bone as he whispers a request for me to open the door.

I nod, in a dumb manor, I'm sure, and unlatch the simple mechanism that keeps the thin, wooden door shut. Kaname's chest and groin press harder against my back and rear as his other palm pushes the door open. I whimper and stumble into the meager room I call my own. As I prepare myself to speak, I find myself pressed against the now closed door, staring into the well lit face of Kaname Kuran.

I can't restrain the gasp that comes from my lips, truly in awe of the beauty of this man before me. He's tall, as I already knew, probably a full foot taller than my meager height, with broad shoulders and thin hips. His face is…flawless. His bone structure is angular and strong, the type suited for intimidating expressions. His chiseled jaw, cheekbones, and straight nose are so flawless they look as if they were carved from marble. His skin was as perfect as his structure, of course, pale and creamy, further accentuated by his dark hair that is in some sort of attempted slicked back style. His hair is longer though, then what most deem appropriate. I imagine it would be soft and reach his shoulders if it wasn't for the dreadful job he's done on it.

His eyes though, are his most striking feature. A deep shade of reddish burgundy, a unique color I can hardly think of words to explain. The most fascinating shades of red and brown mixed together in an indescribable color with an impossible amount of depth. It was as if the color was made up of dozens of layers, all mixing together and swirling beneath the surface.

His eyes scorch my face with the intensity of his stare, he's close again, not quite touching me but I'm breathing in his scent and flushing something horrible, I'm sure. His eyes wander across my face, down my neck, and appear to admire my body, which is embarrassingly poorly hidden by the dress I chose for today.

He doesn't seem to mind, though.

….

I felt a moan sneak up my burning throat as I got a chance to _really _examine the beauty before me. She must be some sort of angel wrapped into a delightfully human package, I'm sure of this. Because it's simply impossible for a human to be so lovely, delicate, and _delicious. _ I stroked my thumb down her exposed collarbone and brushed my fingers across her neck until my hand cradled her delicate jaw. I leaned into her, moving at an annoyingly human pace, giving her a chance to anticipate my next action.

…

She didn't disappoint, her breath hitched, and her long brown lashes skirted her cheeks as she closed her eyes. I smiled and tilted my head into a more comfortable position before pressing my lips against hers.

She tastes exquisite, of course.

…

I had always thought of kissing as a very futile action, it wasn't something I had enjoyed, and I had made it my mission in this lengthy lifetime of mine to do it as little as I could, while still fulfilling my needs. Unfortunately for me, kissing was one of those things woman _expected _and for some reason I could never comprehend, they enjoyed the action of exchanging saliva.

As someone who drinks blood on a frequent basis, perhaps this seems like an odd thing to find repulsive. But I am, and have always been, a creature that has to drink blood to sustain myself – it's as natural as a human eating a serving of steak. Exchanging _spit _however, is an act entirely different; one that lacks any appeal to me.

Well, _lacked any appeal, _since I must say, after having the pleasure of kissing Yuki I was sure it would become one of my favorite pastimes.

I let my palm cup the back of her neck as I slid my tongue across her bottom lip in hopes of her welcoming it into the warm haven of her mouth. My wish was granted as she opened her lips slightly to a release moan, one which pierced the silence in the room.

The sound was almost as delicious as the taste of her tongue, or the pressure of her soft lips against mine, or the all-encompassing osmagogue of her that had cocooned me in a strong embrace.

The weird thing was, it wasn't even the scent of her _blood _that was capturing my interest is was the scent of _her, _the type of natural scent that humans can't change, regardless of the soap or perfume they pack onto unsuspecting body parts. The scents are usually overpowered by the blood beneath their skin, but not Yuki's, _her _scent was something different. She smelled fresh, like a snowy winters day, but there was also something old worldly about it. Like books that hadn't been opened in ages, or linens left in a drawer for just a little too long or polished wood of a desk that had, had a very long life. Not unusual things to smell _on _someone, but these were deeper like she had been around them so long they had fused into her natural aroma.

But perhaps the strangest thing of all was how appealing I found the scent, how _erotic _I found it, and how I wanted to burry myself inside it so very badly.

…

_Chapter notes: Soon Kaname, soon. _

_This story might end up being longer than I had originally intended if I keep sticking character info into it. _

_I know people always talk about "new book smell" but I tend to prefer how old books smell. Is that weird? I am stupidly fond of the scent of old ink and aged paper. Not dusty really…just, well I can't describe it!_

_The other Kuran Knights are Haruka and Rido, Juuri helped too but she's a woman so she never got any credit. They probably won't make appearances in this story, though. Unless I keep this up._

_As I said in the last chapter Kaname is the ruler of Kiskore since I didn't want to use real countries, but I would imagine them ruling Russia/Siberia, Hungary/Romania, and Ukraine/Belarus. Perhaps Poland and Austria too but meh. _

_Katsucon is quickly approaching, hopefully I can get another update up before then..but we'll see. It might just depend on how many reviews I receive. Thank you for reading, and please share your thoughts in a review! x_


	3. Part Three

_A/N : A shorter chapter. Originally was going to be part of the last one..but that obviously didn't happen. Since y'all seemed open to me dragging this sory out a bit longer, I decided to post this as is. Also we are [finally] venturing into M-rated-waters and it'll only get worse from her. Consider yourself warned._

_..._

I knew that I wasn't the cleverest girl in the world - must less the most experienced, but even I could tell where this was leading. This little romp against my bedroom door, one that involved his chest and lips pressed against mine. His hands were tangled in my hair and placed at my waist, no longer holding me captive, not even keeping me in place...but I _couldn't _move. I was entirely encompassed in the moschate of him and tenderness of our passionate embrace.

This was wrong, I knew, woman weren't supposed to lay with a man unless they were married, and even then we weren't supposed to respond in such ways…we were supposed to be quiet; still; laying for our husbands needs and not our own. But this was different than I had anticipated, the urge to respond was so strong, I couldn't fight it. I found myself responding to the silent commands his body gave me full force. Each kiss was an equal partnership, both of us contributing to this spark between us, fueling the fire.

...

Any resistance disappeared and I melted into his touch the his fingers moved to caress the undersides of my breasts through my gown. I heard myself moan, felt my back arch off the wall, pressing my front against his in some sort of offering as he pushed me gently onto the bed he had somehow navigated us towards.

His fingers brushed against the ties of my dress, an action I _should _have refused, but I was too caught up in the firm press of his mouth against my neck to bother thinking anything of it. A few teeth scraped against my skin, creating fanning the flames within the flesh they touched.

…

Each pass of his hard skin against mine sent heat to my core and chills across my flesh, the strange sensations his touch caused sent me into little fits of quivers, and shot shivers up my spine as I eagerly awaited his next action.

My head was tossed backward and my entire focus was on the way his teeth we nibbling at my now _exposed _shoulder. My dress seemed to have disappeared while I was caught up in the scent and feeling of Kaname pressed against me, leaving me in a light _unlaced _chemise and stockings.

I blushed at my lack of clothing, though it was quickly forgotten when his eyes met mine for a mere second before his lips crashed against mine.

And once again, I was entirely lost in the embrace of this man I barely knew.

…

Her underpinnings were quite different than what most noble-woman wore; in fact, they were even more miniscule and less layered than what _servants _wear. Then again, as I had learned already, this precious girl I had discovered was quite different from _anyone _I had met before.

I can't say I minded the lack of undergarments; petticoats and wire framed bustles were a struggle to remove properly, and in my past attempts they had left the irritated pieces mangled and torn. Farthingales were even worse, and I was grateful they hadn't made it to the most recent century. Stays were another baffling contraption, one that had been around throughout my existence, cinching woman into entirely unnatural shapes and removing soft curves that I craved to see.

No, I would much rather have a woman dressed in a soft dress and with only a chemise and pair of stockings lying beneath.

…

I trailed one of my fingers down her neck, pausing at her collarbones before stroking across her breast and diving across her ribcage. I smiled and enjoyed the gooseflesh that followed the line my finger had drawn. Her face was alight with that lovely blush, the blood so visibly pooling in her cheeks, pumping just beneath a film of flesh. So very delicate, my human is.

With a hum I leaned down and nipped at her jaw, oh so carefully scraping my teeth across her skin before lapping the surface. I lifted my hand back to her chest, stroking just beneath the swell of her breast before pressing my thumbs upward just enough to achieve the desired effect. My dear girl whimpered and I let out something akin to a growl at the feeling of her nipples pebbling beneath my fingertips.

She really was a special sort of beautiful, in an otherworldly way that humans obviously couldn't appreciate. Another tell at how meager their intelligence was, truly anyone with a true brain _or set of eyes _would take fancy to such a charming individual. How she had gone so many years, _her lifetime _without being touched was beyond me.

Not that I was complaining. All of her firsts would be with me.

_They would be mine. _

_Just like her soul, blood, and life will be. _

I smiled at the thought and continued to admire and touch creature before me.

….

He ran his hands down my thighs and grasped my knees, bending them in such a way that I was left fully exposed to him, my legs wide. I felt the already burning flush flame across my skin to the point it singed, part of me – a big part, was horribly embarrassed to have him see this way – laid before him like a concubine. But a bigger, _much bigger, _part of me was excited, aroused by the fact this beautiful man, _creature, _was seeing me. _Me. The unnoticed, quiet, mouse of a girl. _And more than that, he was looking at me, really, _really, _looking. His eyes were drinking my body in an his gaze seemed to light my flesh on fire.

When his eyes caught mine, I felt my breath hitch as he muttered one word _"Beautiful" _

His eyes still locked with mine, he slid the hand on my hip towards the folds between my thighs. As his palm approached the crest of my pelvic bone I wanted nothing more than to look away, hide my face in a pillow, but I couldn't bring myself to break his gaze.

He rubbed the innermost portion of my thighs once, _twice, three times, _before _ever so lightly _brushing the tips of his fingers across my slit. I let out some sort of squeal an arched off the bed as the unfamiliar sensation seemed to flow through his fingers and directly into me.

"So responsive" he muttered, more to himself than me, it appeared. He repeated his previous motion and I released another whimper at the light touch. "You are so wet, love. It's warm isn't it?" he said, his gaze never breaking mine. I nodded and bit my lip in an attempt to quiet the moans festering in the back of my throat.

Much to my surprised, Kaname growled and promptly leaned over me, grabbing my bottom lip between his teeth – thus releasing it from the hold I had previously held on it. "You can't do that to me" he growled against my mouth, "And never, _never, _hold back the noises your body wants to make." His lips sealed against mine, as his hand cupped the back of my neck. It was forceful, demanding, _dominating, _he was possessing me with this kiss and I could _feel _it. I could feel him staking his claim on me – on my lips, but I couldn't find a single bit of me that cared.

I wanted him to possess me, for him to want me that way. Because truly, I wanted to be his.

With a hiss he pulled his lips from mine, "Do you understand, Yuuki?" I nodded, slightly dazed, but I understood nonetheless. His fingers untangled from my hair and resumed their placement on my thighs.

His fingers stroked my slit several more times, as he seemed to ponder my reaction to the soft touch. His thumb grazed the nub above my folds, an action that sent waves of heat up through my groin and into my stomach. I whined and wriggled beneath his light, pleasurable touched.

They were wonderful. But they weren't _enough. _

…

I smiled down at my beauty, her lower lips were spread for me in such an enticing manor, she was so wet that she was _glistening _in the candlelight and the scent of her arousal was heavy in the air. The scent alone was a drug, I couldn't even imagine my reaction to the flavor of her that would soon be on my lips.

Stroking her nub once more and taking a moment to enjoy her reaction. She was so turned on and swollen; the poor thing was confused and unsure of the new sensation assaulting her senses. So innocent that she didn't even know what she needed; but she wanted me to give it to her. Her arousal was evidence enough of this.

At this, I applied a bit more pressure onto her slit with my index finger, until it was coated with her delectable juices, allowing me to slide it carefully into her channel. _Oh for all that is holy. _I moaned as my finger slid into her, she was so tight, so _warm. _The single digit stretched her and I watched in pure joy as she pressed against my palm, her body squirming against the appendage inside her.

My thumb continued to stroke the tender nerve above her core as she thrashed against my finger. She was a moaning mess, one of her hands tangled in her hair; the other fisting the sheets. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead ad her nose scrunched up, in some half witted attempt to go against the feelings I was causing inside her.

I wanted to kiss her, very much. Lick the drop of sweat from brow and nibble at the flesh beneath her chin – but now was not the time. No, I was enjoying the view from my perch on my knees, watching this precious angel as I brought her closer towards her first orgasm.

Ideally, her first orgasm would have taken place while I was buried deep inside of her. But she was far too tight to handle me just yet – the pressure against my finger was proof enough of that. I wasn't cruel; I wanted her to enjoy me and everything I was going to give her. Which required preparation for what we both truly wanted, _granted she doesn't know she wants it yet. But she will. _

I curled my index finger, pressing against the spongy walls of her heat as she cried out. "Let it go, set all you are feeling free." I whispered as I eased another finger into her. She responded with a whimper and a cry or pleasure. I smiled, and repeated my previous words, this time saying it as a demand, while my fingers curled once again _"Let go." _

_…._

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to let go of, but there was this pressure building up as his fingers moved inside of me, and the urge to release it was becoming greater as each moment passed. When the words feel on me once more, his_ demand, _I obeyed; I set free the pressure inside me, giving into it and allowed it to take me over. I cried out in relief as the waves of heat flowed through me, bringing an exquisite sort of new burning pleasure through me. It was the same feeling I got every time he touched me, but intensified many times over.

It was indescribable. Completely incomparable to any experience I had ever had before.

My eyelids felt heavy as they met Kaname's gaze, he was looking down at me with reverence, one hand stroking my hip as his other stroked my cheek. I felt slightly sad at the loss of his fingers inside of me, but I smiled lazily at me, my body twitching slightly as the aftershocks of…._that…whatever it was…_hit me every few seconds.

"How do you feel, love?" I muttered some words of happiness and contentment as I nuzzled into his hand.

"Oh love, if you liked that, _just wait." _

_…_

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for the support this far. _

_Probably the last update for a...while, as this week is super busy and i'll be gone all weekend. Unless I feel super inspired it'll be a good seven days._


	4. Part Four

_Sorry for the delay – here is the smut I promised – just a few weeks late. _

_…_

My Yuki was beautiful in her bliss. Truly a stunning creature that nearly made me question my disbelief in God, since someone as lovely as herself could be nothing less than an angel.

It has been a while since I had watched a woman fall apart in my arms or in this case beneath my palms. Though I wasn't one to force a woman I didn't usually take care of their…_desires _nor did I really acknowledge them.

I liked my woman warm, willing, and preferably wet. Having a woman fight, or cry beneath me as I entered her wasn't something I found pleasure in. Though I was slightly ashamed to admit that my pleasure had always came first, and I didn't always view sex as an equal exchange. The woman I used were just that, people I _used. _For pleasures, blood, release, it didn't particularly matter.

I knew how to bring a woman pleasure, as I had spent decades fascinated by the art of bringing on a woman's release. But like I had with so many things in my lifetime, eventually I became bored and the act reverted back to being selfish.

Still, I had never taken a woman against her will, and I had never purposely harmed a woman during bedroom exchanges. Unfortunately, I knew this act was one that could be uncomfortable for someone as small and delicate as my precious girl. I also knew – from more experience that I cared to admit, that it was always painful when a woman was entered for the very first time.

This fact had never bothered me before, I had always viewed it as a simple part of the exchange of coupling…but with Yuki, this precious girl I wanted to sheath myself in was so different than anyone I had met before, I cared for her. I wanted her for more than he blood or body, I wanted her mind too. I wanted to bring her happiness and pleasures because, by gods, someone as lovely as her deserved them.

The last thing I wanted to bring her was pain. Even if it only lasted for a few mere seconds.

But perhaps, if the pain was followed by pleasure I could forgive myself for it, and hopefully she would be able to too.

….

I kneeled between her thighs and lifted her left leg, the one that rested beneath my palm higher, until her folds were spread for me and her ankle was even with my jaw. The view was one I appreciated, and one I was thoroughly looking forward to enjoying. I pressed a kiss on the bottom of her foot, and another on the bone of her ankle, they were chaste kisses that I laid up the inner most portion of her leg. The kisses grew slightly more intense, mirrored by the cries Yuki's body released as I moved closer to the glory that I was sure awaited beneath her folds

...

Yuki whined and let out a cry as my lips descended on her mound, I heard several moans of embarrassment which were quickly swept away by the pleasure I was inflicting on her. I kissed around the warmth pooling between her thighs, pressing kisses across her pelvic bone, and the soft skin just inches from her aroused flesh before descending on her folds.

I traced her nub with the tip of my tongue, though it lacked in flavor the fervor it lit in Yuki made the action worth it. Then I traced across the outer folds of her slit, before impaling my tongue inside of her. She arched against my mouth and I groaned in response, her flavor was like nothing I had experienced before, even further than that it was like nothing I had ever _imagined _before. I had suspected she would taste something delicious, considering her scent and the pleasure I gained from tasting her skin and lips – but this, this was like nothing I had expected in my many years. It was beyond any flavor that I had imagined to exist.

_She _was like nothing I had experienced or imagined.

She tasted even more lovely than she smelled, by some madness her essence was richer and more delicious then the – granted, _dried _blood I had taken from her palm. I became more aggressive with my movements against her, barely noticing her cries and the way the clenched against me. My only focus was on the fluid that had assaulted my taste buds, the desire to get _more _of the flavor was too great to even consider stopping.

So I didn't.

….

I cried, and moaned, and writhed against his mouth. Tears streaked my cheeks and my entire body felt as if it was vibrating, everything around me seemed to be buzzing as pleasure shot through my groin with every movement of his tongue.

Moments – _hours? _Before I had thought the sensations brought on by his fingers were the most wonderful I would ever experience. But I had been wrong, _so, so, wrong. _This felt so much stronger, more constant. Before it had been a single arc of pleasure that came to a single release, but this…it didn't seem to end! All I knew is that my body was clenching around him and arching against him, though I wasn't entirely sure if I could take it my body seemed to be begging for more.

I couldn't think, and I could barely breathe as his muscle considered to move aggressively inside me, as if he could devour my very core – _perhaps he could? _Days ago I would have doubted the possibility, but that was before I knew I could feel this was…so divine, full.

I let out a scream as an especially powerful release rushed through me, the pleasure of it knocking me flat against the pillows as my vision blackened for a moment. I was panting heavily as my every limb tingled, small aftershocks shaking through me as I attempted to catch my breath.

It was then I realized I was not the only one panting, as my eyes opened the instantly met the dark ones that belonged to my Kaname. His gaze seemed to burn against mine with a stare that threatened to consume me, and I had a feeling that it would.

….

The beast had gotten the better of me, as it feasted upon my precious dears' folds for longer than I had anticipated. The flavor had obviously gotten to us, and our desire to drink the essence had gone on for longer than what was healthy for Yuki. Her body laid broken against the bed, her face and chest flushed, as it heaved with each breath. Her heart was pounding as her mortal mind attempted to recover from the releases she had experienced in quick succession.

Her mound was swollen an flushed a bright shade of pink from my mouths assault, and her thighs were coated in a sheen of fluid that had dripped from her folds, she was truly drenched in her own arousal. _And soon, she'll be drenched in mine. _I thought of how glorious she would look, so full of my cum that her insides couldn't contain it. My own release with her own, dripping down her legs in such a way that would remind her of our coupling whenever she moved.

I growled at the thought and promptly removed my trousers, and undergarments before returning to my favored spot between her legs.

After what felt like a lifetime, her breath slowed, and her large brown eyes opened, and met mine. I placed my palms on her hips and smirked at the way her thighs quivered at my touch and her eyes widened at my gaze.

I leaned over her, allowing my crotch to rub against hers in such a way she would be able to feel my newfound nudity, I pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen lips and smiled at the sigh she released when we touched.

I laid another kiss on each peak of her breast and a final one on her stomach – the place my seed would soon lay, before pulling back to my rightful position. "I think it's time for me to enter you, love." I said in a soft whisper, her eyes stayed wide as she nodded, her chin quivering in a way I recognized as nerves. A natural response to maidens first time, especially when that maiden is someone as small and delicate as my Yuki.

"I'll be gentle" I said, as I moved my length to align with her folds. In consideration of my size, I carefully used my thumbs to open her slit before pressing the head of my member against her. With a gentle thrust I sheathed the first two inches inside of her, moaning and snapping my teeth at the tightness that surrounded the head of my cock – _god she was so tight. And warm. _I growled as I attempted to calm myself to a point where I wouldn't harm her with my enthusiasm.

….

I brushed one of my thumbs against her cheek, capturing a single tear that had fallen from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, love, this part isn't the most pleasant." My precious girl put on a brave face and bit her lip as I pressed myself further into her. She cried out at I hit her barrier, and I winced as I knew the pain was only going to get worse as I attempted to fully fill her.

I carefully pulled her lip from the purchase between her teeth, knowing with the pain to come she could easily harm herself. I sighed sadly and murmured apologies as I pulled out in preparation, all before thrusting my full length into her and breaking the barrier that marked her innocence.

….

Yuki let out a heartbreaking sob at my entrance into her body. Though the reaction was one I had anticipated, it still pained me to hear my love hurting.

….

I kissed the tears from her cheeks and rubbed her sides in hopes of relaxing her tense body, and although the tender actions seemed to help her body remained stiff beneath me.

I returned to my previous tactics, kissing across her collarbone and bringing the pads of my fingers to the peaks of her breast. I lavished her upper body and chest with my lips and fingertips, each stoke seemed to help release the tension in her muscles, until _alas _the tight sheath wrapped around my member loosened ever so slightly.

I pressed my lips to the pulse at her neck before thrusting shallowly into her, much to my pleasure her boy seemed to enjoy the movement, as she moaned and arched against my cock. I nipped at the flesh of her neck once more before lifting myself above her. I carefully lifted her thighs until the laid loosely around my hips, holding my body against hers. It also allowed me a perfect view of where our bodies joined together.

I growled at the image of us becoming one, the reason for her pain moments before became obvious, as the width of my member was spreading her folds in such a manor it seemed to be splitting her small frame in half.

I thrust into Yuki once again, this time with more purpose; I bit back my moans, instead focusing on the sounds coming from Yuki's lips, she was panting and moaning as I repeatedly slammed into her. Her back bowed as she arched against my ever thrust with passion she had not previously shown.

...

The pain seemed to have long sense left her body as she was overtaken by the pleasure. I took a moment to cease my thrusts, instead I took to grinding against her mound, my pelvis rubbing against her nub in such a way it made her cry out and beg for release. I smiled, as my innocent, quiet, girl begged in such a vulgar way beneath me, some men may find such responsive woman distasteful…but honestly, having such a delicate creature writhing against my length as she begged for more of me, I couldn't think of anything more arousing.

With a growl I removed my length until only the crown remained insider her folds before slamming back into her sheath. Yuki cried out as her release crashed over her, her palms scraping against the sheets in an attempt to find a purchase, her face and chest were flushed and her bosom heaved with each breath. As her body attempted to deal with the pleasure pulsing through her every vein, I was moaning at the feeling of her velvet lined walls clamming around me.

I continued to thrust into her, my pace was slow and deep, pounding through the aftershocks of Yuki's release that sent her hips into a frenzied motion, one I quickly put a stop to by pinning her to the bed with the weight of my pelvis.

….

I cried out as he thrust into me once more, the feeling of his member inside my body was truly something indescribable. From our clothed romps I knew his length was going to be something larger than my imagination had conjured for these past years, but I had never imagined something so large would fit so snuggly between my folds.

The pain at first had been something quite unbearable, but once Kaname began moving the overwhelming feeling of fullness had taken over. It was something quite wonderful, the feeling of him inside me. I felt _safe _as his body entered mine, the feeling of being cocooned in him was amplified many times over as he literally surrounded me.

...

Though the force behind each thrust into my body was harsh, they were obviously carefully calculated in such a way as to not hurt me. I was sure Kaname's body was capable of much harder…faster speeds, ones that would harm me in my previously innocent state. The thought of Kaname being more forceful with me was a surprisingly appealing one, it seemed my proper state of mind had temporarily left me and was replaced by one that desired for Kaname's body to never leave mine.

I yelped at a particularly deep thrust, one so hard I swore I could feel him inside my stomach – oh heavens it was a pleasing sensation, his member so deep, so heavy and large inside of me that I could feel it moving my flesh from the surface.

On a whim I unknotted my fingers from my hair and stroked the spot beneath my bellybutton that appeared to be moving by the force of Kaname's penetration, I moaned as I felt the thin flesh moving beneath my palm. Kaname's feelings seemed to mirror my own, as he released an animalistic growl before covering my hand with his own.

I moved my eyes upward, blushing at the arousal his muscled form elicited in me, as my eyes lifted even further until they found his own gaze – his eyes had lost nearly all semblance of red, instead they were black.

The intensity of his gaze was enough to make me tremble once more

….

I snapped my teeth as release seemed to wash over Yuki, her walls tightening even further as her cries grew louder in volume than ever before. God, it truly was a blessing to watch her fall apart beneath me, one I hoped to view each and every fay for the rest of eternity.

I felt my release build in my abdomen, though the feeling had been pooling for what felt hours I had been fighting it off in hopes to prolong this first experience for as long as possible. Unfortunately my body – the beast was finished prolonging the inevitable. With a growl I increased the intensity of my thrusts as they became harsher, as my body sought its release.

I moaned as Yuki began to fall apart once more, her spent body quivering as the pleasures built in such a way she had no choice but to give in. With the warmth of her sheath wrapped tightly around my cock I finally complied and let the pleasure that only a womans body – _only Yuki – _could provide.

….

His pace grew faster, less controlled but somehow just as precise – the talent of his body and length continued to play me, pressing a spot inside of me that seemed to make me come in some perpetual state of release.

Kaname let out several animalistic growls as his entire body seemed to quiver and shake above me as I could do nothing but watch in wonder, somehow my hazy mind not putting the pieces together until the feeling of a new type of heat spread through me me– Kaname's release, his _cum, _entered my folds in such a way that felt like liquid fire entering my organs and veins. Suddenly renewing my energy and creating tingling desire throughout my body as he filled me.

After what felt like ages, he removed his – _heavens – _still hardened flesh from my core and opened his dark eyes.

…

Somehow, I knew this was just the beginning.

..

..

_Do you guys realize how difficult it is to avoid words like "vagina" or "clit" or "penis"? so, so challenging. I'm trying to write hot lemons that lack vulgarity and failing. Hell, I almost used "manhood" there and I despise that word! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry I made you guys wait for it. The next one just needs editing so it should be up in a few days._

_ This really was hard for me to write, so feedback would be much appreciated. ;_;_


	5. Part Five

_A/N: sorry for the delay. I really don't like this chapter at all, it ended up being smutty filler and it's very…meh and even more OCC then my prior posts, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the kind words and reviews. _

…

My body was tired, my mind hazy, and my limbs seemed to sag in a sated manor as Kaname pulled me into his lap. "Once more love" he whispered as his fingers ghosted across my curves and his arms cradled me in their embrace. I whimpered at the contact of his cool flesh against my inflamed and sensitive folds as his member once again entered me. I cried out in what was originally shock, but quickly turned into a loud moan as the heat once again began to pool inside me.

Though I seemed to be physically and mentally exhausted, I still wanted more. I still wanted more of _him. _And some part of me knew I always would. I wondered blindly if I could _ever _get enough of him, before switching to a thought made me want to cry, _what if this is the last time we join? The last time he wants me..._

My thoughts were cut off by an especially deep thrust, as Kaname raised my hips and lowered me against his shaft in a forced movement. I cried out he repeated the motion, good heavens he felt so _deep _this way, not that he hadn't before, but this was something else. I truly felt as if my body had incased him, with what I'm not certain, but the sensations it created were something holy, I was sure. I moaned again as he ground his pelvis against mine, which caused his length to shift and twitch inside me.

…

I was powerless when it came to the feelings Yuki brought forth in me. Though sex was not something new to me, sex with Yuki was. Ant it was entirely different from any prior experience I'd had. Yuki was important, her feelings, and her body meant more to me then my own – something quite foreign to me. I was a selfish man, and I was aware of it. As a King I knew my place, and I knew how I could treat people of the lower class as just that - someone beneath me and unimportant. It wasn't to be cruel, or unkind, it was just that after hundreds of years I couldn't find it in me to care about anyone other than myself.

Until Yuki. Until her blessed body had found its way into my arms, and _somehow _her being had captured my heart.

But perhaps the most surprising part was that I didn't care a bit. I was happy to surrender to her, as long as she did the same. Truly being _hers _was almost as appealing as her being _mine. _

I growled as my hips slammed into hers once more, her hands were clutching my shoulders as I thrust into her. Her chest was heaving against mine and the pebbled swell of her breast scraped against my muscled form. It was heaven, all the sensations her warm body created as she allowed me to enter her. Truly devine.

The pace I had set wasn't a fast one, no it was quite slow and soft all things considered. Though I wanted to take her rough and hard, the part of me that wanted to nurture her had won over, and instead I found myself loving her in a way that was new to me. The way written about in raunchy novels that woman were forbidden from reading.

Yuki's fingers curled against my shoulders as her body clenched an quivered around me, her moans became louder and her heart beat faster as she surrendered to her release. I found myself following her into bliss, the tension of her walls around me proved to be quite irresistible, so much so that my release came faster than I had hoped for.

Yuki nuzzled her face into my neck and peppered kisses across the taught flesh before her body sunk into a state of slumber. She truly was spent, the evening had obviously been harder on her then I had initially planned – though I couldn't find it in me to care.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and removed my length from her, the feeling of dampness that flushed from her folds made something beastly inside of me smile. She was full of my seed, our fluids mixing insider in and flowing down her thighs in a way that clearly marked one thing, and one thing only – she was _mine. _

….

I awoke to the sensation of warm breath across my neck, and as the fog in my mind cleared, I also recognized the weight across my torso as _arms _and the warmth and hardness that could only be a very _male _ body pressed against me. In addition to the improperty of the situation of us sharing a bed, both of us appeared to be _nude! _A realization that sparked the memories of the previous evening; which promptly came rushing back to me. A gasp caught my throat as I recalled the soft kisses, which had turned hard and quickly evolved into something fierce and passionate. I remembered the feeling of his lips on my neck, and stomach, and _oh god. _

Perhaps the most startling – and exciting memory of all, the one that reminded me of the sensation that was this wickedly handsome man _inside of me. _A sensation I desperately wanted to feel again – as soon as possible. I rubbed my legs together and winced slightly at the soreness of my lower region, though unfortunately the pain didn't stamp out the flames of arousal that were licking up my abdomen and creating dampness in my folds.

The man in front of me appeared to be awake as he hummed slightly and pressed kisses across my shoulder and neck, as his left hand moved toward across my stomach and dipping between my inner thighs. "How are you feeling this morning?" his velvety voice asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, suppressing the whimper my body desperately wanted to release. Heavens his _voice _was so smooth it sent chills down my spine in a way I had never expected possible. "Open your eyes for me love" his voice was kind but carried enough authority for me to follow his command. My eye instantly met his; the reddish hues of his iris seemed to swirl with arousal and mirth, as he seemed completely undisturbed by the fact we were in bed together.

In fact, he seemed quite pleased by it. I closed my eyes and willed my blush and the unexplainable warmth inside of me to go away. Though I had a feeling the attempt was a pointless one, especially with Kaname's wandering fingers and hardening member pressed against me.

"Hmm, you are sore, aren't you? But your wet too." He said in an appreciative tone as his fingers brushed against my folds. I nodded my head slightly in agreement, "Do you want me inside of you love? It's early but your body is begging me, singing to me in a way I can't ignore." I whimpered at his words, feeling my body respond to the brush of his fingers, as the flames threatening to consume me. "You smell so good, the scent of how much you want me."

"Please Yuki, What do you want love? Let me hear your precious voice, dear girl." I licked my lips as to help avoid choking on my words, "Yes – _Please." _I begged slightly, hoping he would comply as the shocks of pain coursing through me were nothing compared to the heat that ran through my veins.

...

I felt Kaname's member harden further against me, no doubt enjoying my admission. My eyelids fluttered as ones of his long fingers entered me, the sensation was not an initially a pleasurable one, as he felt slightly cold and foreign inside of me – but when a second finger entered me I could not control the moan that broke free from my lips. I felt my walls clench around the warmth of his touch inside of me, as his fingers curled, pressing a spongy area I didn't know existed until he had found it.

I arched against his hand, letting out embarrassingly wanton pleas for more, hoping he would once again relieve the pressure inside of me – as he had done so many times on the night before. The innocence I had had held hours earlier seemed lost, though even so I couldn't bring myself to openly ask for what my body wanted.

…

His intentions seemed different this morning, as instead of pumping his fingers into me, he moved them – stretching my walls in some attempt to widen them. His lips danced across my shoulder, nipping across the taught skin in some sordid attempt to break the flesh. His fingers that weren't currently filling me spanned across my back, pulling me to his chest and grinding his aroused length against my abdomen.

I moaned at the sensation, the recollection of him filling me so close I could practically feel the waves of pleasure it had brought to me just hours ago. With a final kiss to my neck, Kaname pulled his hand away and removed his fingers from my slit, I whimpered at the loss but his words quickly slashed any disappointment, he murmured something about being ready for him, and I could feel his smile against my neck before he lifted his head and lined his length up against me.

...

The position was a curious one. Something I hadn't expected nor known possible. I had always thought the man had to be on top of a woman to enter her – it was what was written, what was taught in the books woman and girls weren't supposed to read. It was the _proper _way, though I suppose all semblances of properness had dissipated with that first kiss.

His left hand lifted my left thigh, allowing one his legs to further tangle with mine, and getting his length into a position that pressed against my folds. The head of his _cock _aligned with my folds, and with one thrust I was once again filled by him – a throbbing pain ran through my groin but I couldn't find it in me to care as the sensation was so deep and pure. So _good _that I found myself wondering how coupling could ever be considered wrong.

Kaname let out something akin to a growl as he entered me, his body seemed to quiver against mine as he wrapped a strong arm around me and instead of thrusting once more, he ground against me in such a way that caused his length to pulse inside of me in an entirely unexpected, but welcomed manor.

I moaned, a sound that was soon mirrored by his own as he finally began to move within me, his thrusts were hard, and deep, pressing against a truly untouched spot deeper in me than I had ever thought possible. Without stopping his pace, Kaname asked me how I felt – a question that I could only answer with moans and the single word "_Full._" And it was true, _nothing _had ever been more true. I was full, full of him, and his length, and his warmth – _everything _seemed to revolve around this man and the sensations he could create inside of me.

My eyes were open but my vision was hazy, it seemed the pleasure cut off several of my senses so it would become my one and only focus. Without stopping the pace of his thrusts, he pressed his body closer to mine, until every ridge of his flesh was molded against mine. _Good god, _I moaned as one of my palms found purchase on his muscled chest. To my surprise, my other hand had someone ended fisted in his hair as his mouth worked against my neck.

The sparks were quickly making their way through my core, and traveling through my veins and fingertips, the feeling intensifying with each deep thrust. I was panting again, and my limbs were tingling as I awaited the moment in which the pleasure would take over my body.

….

Kanames released followed several minutes after mine, once again watching him fall apart was a glorious thing. He truly roared when he came, his body releasing some sort of growling snarl that made my entire body tense against his. And _god, _the feeling of his seed pumping inside me as he finally let go, it was one of the many things I now categorized as indescribable.

….

As our coupling session ended I found myself panting and lost in a temporary state of thought. Last night after or acts of intimacy I fell asleep, but now I was unsure over what to do. Did he expect me to leave? To serve him? I was truly clueless as to etiquette in such a situation.

Of course I had no personal experience – what I knew came from books; my knowledge of intimacy was learned through stories, crude fairy tales written for a mature, _male, _audience. The details of the woman's preparations, precautions and pleasure, had all been skipped over in those tales. Often preferring to explain how the male would feel during such unions – if you could even call the situations described in such scripts as _unions. _

My lessons has stopped long before my first bleeding and my ascent to womanhood, and since I had never been released into society my mother had never bothered to explain such things to me. I had overheard maids speaking in hushed tones, and lectures being brought down on young girls in the library. But both of those specifically noted that women do not feel anything but pain during joining, something I could now; personally attest to not being true. This left me puzzled, if they would lie about such things as _pleasure _were any of the other things they had talked about true? I had no way of knowing. I could only hope that it would work itself out in the same way our joining's had, my lack of experience in those departments hadn't seemed to be an issue, so perhaps it would not be a problem here either.

I let my eyes wander around the room that was not my own – only to note that we seemed to be caged in by thick draperies that were drawn around the bed in which we laid. I wasn't surprised by the fact we were no longer in my chambers, a part of me – distracted as I was, had noticed the linens we laid on seemed to be far better quality…and this room did not carry the musty scent of dust and books that mine had. I _was _a bit surprised to note that I had no recollection of moving to this room, but I can imagine that my sleep last night was quite heavy. Perhaps even heavy enough to allow me to change rooms without waking.

….

Her breath was still heavy, and her hands remained pressed to my chest as her large eyes blinked and searched owlishly around us, in an attempt to take in the unfamiliar room. She seemed confused, and perhaps slightly concerned, not that I could blame her. Waking up in a foreign room in bed with a man she barely knew could be startling. I was grateful she didn't seem scared of overly alarmed, though neither of those emotions seemed to match her nature, so I wasn't surprised by her calm demeanor. "We are in my chambers." I said quietly as I nuzzled against her breast. I had never felt so content in a bed before, even as well rested as I was, I would have happily spent the day lounging beneath the covers with my precious Yuki.

I only hoped she would feel the same way.

...

...

...

_Explanation; So chapter 5 was written completely, except for the lemon (the chunk at the start was supposed to be in the last chapter but I moved it to his one) and I really thought this chapter needed some smut, just a little bit. But life got in the way and it ended up taking me a long time to write, and when I finally finished the lemony bit it was the length of an entire chapter. So now everything I originally wrote for chapter 5 will be chapter 6. Funny how that worked out. Next chapter will be all about feelings and mushy stuff like that. Then you know, the plot will actually reappear *gasp*_

_I might try to fix this chapter later, since as I said i really do not like it...but for now I am 155% DONE with this. _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. _


	6. Part Six

_A/N:This chapter is a bit different it gets a bit rough at times, be warned it isn't flowery and lovey dovey in the way things were before. Also, the vampires in this story are a bit different – just keep that in mind!_

…

A content expression was spread across his face as he looked at me with an unnervingly gentle gaze. As I stretched and nervously took in our surroundings Kaname seemed to consider me his only focus, his eyes never straying from my face and form. "Stay with me today." He said, his eyes meeting my own, his expression one of hope and pleading. I nodded and crawled towards the edge of the bed, before my hands could reach the heavy draperies Kaname captured my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Stay _here _with me." He said in a tone that allowed for little question, in case there was any, he leaned over me and pressed a surprisingly innocent to my lips before pulling away with a sigh. His fingers brushed across my side with a featherlike touch – so light it forced laughter to press through my throat and burst against his lips.

Kaname pulled away, his brow crinkled in confusion as he attempted to figure out what had caused my outburst, to be entirely honest I found myself in an equal state of confusion – laughter wasn't a response I had ever felt when examining the flesh of my body with my own gentle touch. Though I had read stories where such things happened I assumed it wasn't a response my body had – then again, Kaname did make me feel many, _many, _new things.

I scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away from the foreign sensation, but he seemed undeterred.

He leaped towards me and his fingers brushed against my sides in a way that made me writhe and giggle in his arms, his expression was one of pure amusement as he muttered something about me being ticklish, instead of speaking those words in a tone I could hear he complimented my laugh and once again captured my sides with his wriggling fingers.

I laughed and halfheartedly attempted to get away from his relentless hands, though he didn't try very hard to keep me in place as I quickly managed to remove myself from the situation. "Don't run from me love" he said in a silky voice that did nothing to curb my attempts at escape.

….

I let out a squeal and pressed myself against the pillows, in fake fright – Kaname portrayed a predator perfectly as he crawled towards me in a slinky manor that reminded me of the large cats I had read about in journals. Without a moment to think he pounced towards me and used his arms to cage me against the elaborate woodwork of the headboard. His eyes stared into mine, his were darkened with lust and I was sure mine mirrored the same emotion, how one look could make me quiver I wasn't sure, but every bit of my being wanted to surrender to this man who had me caged in his embrace.

He let out something akin to a growl – only solidifying my previous thought of the large, wild, beastly cats. Granted he was _far _more handsome then any animal, and I had a feeling he could be more menacing then the most ferocious creatures – but that feeling was buried beneath many layers of lust, desire, want, _need. _

…

His lips captured my left ear , and the smooth line of his chin brushed across my shoulder as his lips nipped down my neck, with each movement he dragged his teeth across the thin flesh of my collarbone and lapped at it with the muscle of his tongue. The calculated movements of his mouth on my flesh was electing feelings inside of me that I could now correlate with arousal – a feeling that only seemed to appear when in the vicinity of this handsome man.

…

All too soon, he pulled away from me and once again met my eyes, his were blackened in a way that I hadn't thought possible, any thread of red in them appeared to be gone and replaced by an unfamiliar darkness. My brow creased in question, but before I could voice any concern Kaname spoke;

"I've tasted you here" he said his, fingers brushing across my core. "And here" he muttered as he pressed a kiss to the heel of my palm – where I had injured myself the night before. "But, I cannot wait to taste you here." He said with a growl, his words were a velvety whisper across the pulse of my neck. The spot he seemed very attentive to throughout or several joining's, the placement one his lips had visited over and over.

Something in the tone of his voice was different – it held the darkness I had seen in his eyes. I was very aware when he said _'wanting to taste' _he wasn't referring to lapping at the flesh like he had done moments earlier. I knew I should be frightened by his words implied, scared, tempted to run – _something, _but in the moments I waited for the fear to come, it didn't. My breath was heavy and my face was flushed, but I wasn't anything other than calm, I felt peace in his arms. I trusted him; even the part of him that I was beginning to suspect wasn't quite human.

….

She looked spectacular beneath me, her wide eyes staring in to mine, and her mind attempting to absorb what I had spoken. It was clear she understood the hidden meaning of my final statement, as her expressive eyes had widened and her heartbeat had increased in a way my hearing could easily detect.

I knew I wasn't quite myself, the darker, more primal part of myself – the part I kept hidden beneath a proper exterior was breaking free. The walls I kept up throughout my daily life were threatening to crumble down, and worse, it was threatening to do so with this small – _breakable – _creature beneath me. She was so charmingly naive, her innocence prior to meeting me was obvious by the way she blushed and reacted to each and every touch I laid across her body.

I didn't want to harm her, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. Even momentarily, the thought of removing my arms from her form or separating my lips from hers caused pain to pulse through my body. She was _mine, _we were destined to be together – wasting a moment of this time we had been blessed with seemed like a horrible choice. I wanted her, _again. _The previous night, and this morning were devoted to acquainting our bodies with one another, but I wanted more than that.

I shook my head in shame, the priority should be _her, _always. This gentle human I had corrupted and now selfishly wanted to change. I wanted to pound into her and focus purely on my own pleasure, sure hers would follow and I would carry her into a sort of ecstasy she had not yet experienced, but the priority would be _me. _Taking and claiming her until my scent filled her so deeply no man would dare touch her. _Mating with her…_

A growl ripped from my chest as the beast writhed within me, that part of me wanted to be freed, and I was shamefully close to giving in. I sighed in an attempt to catch up with my thoughts and _calm down, _without moving from my position, but I was failing miserably.

….

His eyes bore into mine for a moment longer before his lips crashed against mine, his hands moving to my waist and the back of my head, holding me in place as his teeth tugged my bottom lip into the confines of his mouth, as his tongue entered mine . Though in the hours prior to this we had shared many kisses, they _were _nothing like this one, this was a kiss of possession, one of passion. It took over all my senses and cut off my focus on anything else, leaving me to bask in the glorious sensation of the plush of his soft lips against my own. Somehow my hands found their way into his tresses, tangled in the silky brown locks of his hair, in a sordid attempt to pull him closer to me.

I got my wish as his muscled form pressed against my torso, causing the pebbled flesh of my breast to scrape across his chest in a way that made me moan. A moan that was quickly captured by his lips, which became even more persistent against my own.

I was vaguely aware of moving down the bed, my head pressing against a plush pillow instead of the headboard as our position moved into a horizontal one. His hands moved down my hips and beneath me to the curve of my rear which he cradled in his palms. Despite the changes, I was too caught up in other sensations to take much notice.

That is, until I found myself on my stomach – my palms pressed against the bedding and Kaname's breath a whisper in my ear as he muttered an apology.

….

I barely got out the apology before the walls came crashing down and the temptation to _take her _took over. I found my hands moving roughly across her sides before they landed beneath her pelvis. I pulled her hips up, leaving her upper body pressed against the linens before I sat back to admire her form. The view was one I could do nothing but savor; she was beautiful posed with the posture of someone who wanted to obey, to please. Her rump raised and her slit glistening with arousal brought on by _me. Only me. Always. _

I lifted myself to kneel behind her and teased my length across slickness of her folds, grinding slightly against her rear as Yuki whimpered and moaned beneath me, the sound of her enjoyment was enough to continue my pursuit. I knew she was wet enough to take me, the remaining fluids from our previous coupling would be enough – but on top of that she was drenched, the evidence of it seeping out and coating her thighs in a inrresistable way. Once again I used my thumbs to spread her folds enough to allow for the girth of my length – my intention was to claim her, I would hate for her to be injured in any sort of manor other than lingering soreness. Without any more preparation, I slammed into the tightness I knew awaited.

The feeling of her from this angle was pure brilliance, the urge to release right then was so strong it was embarrassing. She was so _tight, _and _wet, _and, _warm. _The combination was one I looked forward to feeling for all of eternity, /

With a snarl, I positioned an arm beneath her breasts, and used the gentlest grip I could manage to cup her shoulder. I close my eyes and let out a sigh as I pulled out until only the tip of me remained inside of her warm depths, all before plunging back into her, my hips slamming into her and landing against the curve of her rear. I rolled my head back and let out a growl, the feeling of being sheathed in her from this angle was incomparable to anything I had experienced in my entire existence.

I ground into her, twisting my hips in an attempt to find the nonexistent threading that would allow me to thrust deeper, and perhaps more permanently inside her. Each thrust was punctuated with a grinding motion that created a slapping noise as my sack collided with her pale cheeks over, and over.

My pace was relentless, fast and hard, I was _fucking her _she was _mine _and the beast was making that known in the only way it knew how. The animistic instincts had taken over and I all I could hear were the timed slaps of our heated flesh and the moans Yuki was creating from beneath me. She was innocent and precious, but there was a part of her, too, which loved this. Wanted this. Wanted _me. _

I growled when I felt her fleshy walls tighten around me, as she fell apart beneath me, her rear was grinding against my groin as she sobbed through the orgasm the beast inside of me had given her. Instead of letting up, the swell of fluid around me encouraged a _faster _and ever _harder _pace which sent Yuki into yet another spiral of bliss. Her back arched and her fingers clawed against the bed as she cried out, her pleas were lost against my ears, as all I could focus on was the feeling of her channel gripping me to the point I could barely move. Despite my desire to continue, and _never, ever , stop. _

This was my undoing, several pumps later I paused for the minimum amount of time it took to let out a roar and latched my teeth onto her neck.

The combination sent me into the strongest release I had ever experienced, my grip around her waist and chest tightened as I pumped every bit of seed I had into her swollen folds. It belonged to her, _all of it. It belongs inside her. _Her channel spasmed and her body flinched against mine as I filled her once more.

I moaned and growled against her neck as the sweet, warm; ambrosia that was the flavor of my dear girl flowed into my mouth, calming the best inside of me and soothing myself restraint back into place. I lapped at the wound my teeth had created, savoring every delicious drop before carefully sealing the wound and peppering light kisses across the mark.

I stroked my fingers across her spine and carefully pulled myself from the spent girl beneath me. Her eyelids were hooded and her mouth was open, her breath was coming in short little pants and she blinked far more often than usual, as if trying to bring the room into focus before she collapsed against the bedding.

I ran one of my palms across my face and let out a harsh breath of air before the realization settled in. _I bit her. _Without her permission I had taken her, her body was given willingly but her blood…god she didn't even know. She was special, and when she awoke I was sure she would be filled with regret…disgust, she wouldn't want the things I so much desired.

I sighed and cradled her against me, I was rough with her. Too rough with her, I was sure. Though a small part of me, the part that had just finished making itself known, reveled in the thought of her swollen and sore. Unable to walk straight or perhaps even stand due to the power of our coupling. I stroked her cheek softly, smiling softly when she nuzzled into my hand, she murmured a few indecipherable things before snuggling against my chest.

…

I was aware of the fact that what had began as a soft embrace had changed into me desperately holding onto her My fears threatened that this might be the last time I would hold her, and if that was the case I was going to take advantage.

I wrapped the heavy quilt over her small body and curled my body over hers. The way a man would to his wife during a raid, and attempt to protect her, save her from the savage events around her – though in this case, the only one she needed protecting from was me.

…

.

.

_A/N:This chapter was originally twice the length and I cut it in half because I liked this ending better. This was very different to write, and the sex was more intense then I had originally intended. When I was writing chapter seven (originally second half of this) I realized Yuki is the only one with any sort of insecurity and the characters seemed really unbalanced. This was an attempt to remedy that and hopefully show off a different side to a character that is often viewed as perfect. _

_Just because you are a few thousand years old doesn't mean you're comfortable with yourself. Vampires are almost-not-really-human-too! _

_I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear your opinions, and if you didn't like it, I can promise the gooey gentle mush will return soon, perhaps you'll like the next few more better. _

_The next chapter should be up within days._


	7. Part Seven

_A/N: Please keep in mind that at this point these two have only known each other for less then 24hours. The relationship is moving forward very quickly due to mating and vampire stuffs (i'll talk about that later), but they still haven't known eachother for long. Rest assured this will move along, they will leave the room and eventually put clothing on - but we aren't at there yet. _

_That being said, this chapter talks about feelings and stuff. Sorry for the delay in posting! __  
_

* * *

I cradled her in my arms as she slept, her cheek pressed against my upper chest and her hands splayed across my shoulders. Though her small frame didn't have a chance of covering mine, she was making quite the attempt – it seemed as though her body subconsciously adjusted to keep as much of her silk skin in contact with my own.

It was strange for me; having so much contact with a human…or anyone for that matter. My relations with vampires were few and far between, and the times I had shared with humans lasted only a matter of minutes. Not to mention they lacked much contact; those encounters tended to have the single purpose of satisfying my desire – whether in the manner or sexual fulfillment, or blood, they never involved, _cuddling. _

Though I wasn't entirely sure if my human mate passed out atop me due to exhaustion really counted as cuddling.

Whether it counted or not, it was easily the closest I'd come in the past millennium.

….

As she slept I took much time to admire the little – _fascinating – _things that made up her delicate features. Such as the curve of her nose, the way it lifted slightly into a softened upturned point, or the slope of her cheek, and jaw bones. They were heavy and sharp, but coated in a thick enough layer of flesh to fill out her face and give her a soft youthful appearance.

Humans were such fascinating creatures. Well, _Yuki _was a fascinating creature.

I hadn't put much thought into her age. She looked to be in her sixteenth year – or perhaps slightly younger. Her face was unmarred by the heavy pastes and potions that womenfolk called _makeup, _though I had little against rouge and powders, it was truly refreshing to see a woman so bare before me. Even the servants that were delivered to me managed to get their hands on concoctions, slathering it across their flesh with hopes to appear more attractive.

Granted, vampires were guilty of this as well. Though thankfully our superior eyesight allowed us to apply it in a less obvious, more attractive way. I could only assume humans would _eventually _catch on; god only knows how long it would take them.

…

I brushed my fingers across her cheek and smiled as her thick lashes fluttered before closing soundly once more. She was tired, and reasonably so. I hadn't been gentle, or kind, or even caring. Though _luckily _I had withheld my strength in such a way that she wasn't too badly injured – the horror stories or tears in flesh and cracked bones filled many books and pledged infamous legends. Sadly many were based off of webs of truth; coming from cruel, reckless beasts that were not worthy to carry the title of vampire. But in this case, Yuki appeared to be in perfect condition, aside from minor discolorations across her hips and inner thighs – marks from the enthusiasm of my body against hers. She was also swollen, in a way that was sure to be uncomfortable when she awoke – though I couldn't find it in me to be displeased by the marks that clearly showed our coupling.

In fact, seeing her marked so plainly by me made feelings of joy arise in an unfamiliar way.

…

I stroked the healing marks that were caused by my teeth. It had been a fairly harmless bite; the only physical consequence would be a scar – I hoped she wouldn't mind. Though healing it would not be difficult I could not bring myself to rid her of the mark that was so obviously my own. It labeled her as _mine, _no one would dare to touch her as long as my scent coated her body, and my teeth were imprinted across her neck.

When she was turned – good heavens, if she _allowed _me to turn her, I would happily let her mark me in any way she pleased. My flesh lacked and scars of teeth from another member of my species – anything ugly had been long since healed, either through the changing process or venom applied to the wounds. Even the mark where my parents had changed me had been sealed and erased before I got a chance to see it.

Bites signified two things; the first being shame, usually from losing a battle or being dominated against your will. The second was ownership. I suppose latter could be shameful as well, but usually it was a marking between mates, much like the relationship of two destined beings, it would never fade or change.

I smiled at the thought of having Yuki's mark imprinted in my flesh – ah, what a lovely thought.

…

I stirred in my tired state, snuggling against what was cushioning my body – although it didn't feel much like a cushion, though I was comfortable, warm, and quite content, whatever was below me was quite strange.

I stretched and raised my head from…._oh heavens. _

_…_

I blinked many times before the cloudiness fully dissipated from my vision, leaving me starting straight into the burgundy eyes of the beautiful man whose body I was becoming increasingly well acquainted with.

"King – I" I paused, unsure of what to say…or what to call him, I hadn't had much time for speech this morning before he took me – oh goodness, the way he took me. That was truly the only way I could describe it, though he seemed very aware of my body (and my pleasures), he had pursued me, contorted my body in a way to suit his desires. All before slamming into me and _taking me _in an aggressive – but _god – _arousing way.

He had pounded into me from behind, his body pressed against my back and he claimed me as his own…before…oh, he had _bitten _me! My thought process finally caught up to the events that had happened this morning, though they were all slightly strange – albeit pleasurable – one stood out as being very odd.

He had bitten me.

Not in the gentle nips he had laid across my breast and thighs, _no, _his teeth had sunk into the flesh of my neck.

….

I cringed at the formal title she began with before trailing off and getting lost in her own thoughts, thoughts that were all too easy to recognize. I winced as the realization clouded her eyes, her face contorted into something I couldn't place. Confusion? Perhaps horror? Though she didn't look angry, she seemed sad and upset – the thought of her being sad made something inside of me twinge, god, anger would be superior to seeing her suffer.

….

"Y…you _bit _me." She whispered in a hushed tone, as if she was fearful I would be angered by this statement. I felt the pangs of guilt stir through me, biting her had not been my intention…the urge had taken over in such a way I couldn't fight it. I was ashamed at my lack of control, though I couldn't bring myself to regret the action that had brought us so much mutual pleasure.

I nuzzled her neck, pressing a light kiss on the spot my teeth had sunk into hours earlier. Hoping kind words of honesty would be enough to repair my slip. She needed to know the truth, although I had a feeling someone as well read as herself already had suspicions of my family.

...

"I couldn't resist, you are much too tempting for your own good." I said with a sigh, I pulled back from her neck and met her eyes, "As I'm sure you have heard, an perhaps read about…I am _different. _I don't age, and I don't eat in the traditional sense. I can go without sleep if I desire to, and am much stronger and faster than _humans." _Yuki shivered slightly at my words, "The rumors are true? You…defile innocents for blood?" her voice was quivering in a way that made my heart break, "No, love. We need the blood to survive…and those of us who are unattached take from servants or offerings. The exchange is never romanticized like ours, it's merely for sustenance."

….

His words calmed me, though the thought was one that made my stomach turn, I understood. I didn't find myself surprised over the fact that some of the rumors were true – though I was grateful for the fact some of them were lies. I knew I should have been upset over his actions...over his explanation and the fact we had so little in common - we weren't even the same species for christs sake. But I couldn't care, I _didn't _care, the only thing that mattered was how I felt for him. The illogical love that I felt in his arms, during our joinings.

Though the emotion was one I had never truly experienced, I was certain this was how it should feel.

My thoughts were disrupted by his deep laugh, "And a woman's innocence doesn't change her flavor. Though I must say that I'm very glad you were untouched." He said with a smile, his fingers played with the tips of my hair as his nose ran across my jaw. I released a slight sigh , "Why is that?" I muttered quietly, "Because I will be the only one to ever have you."

I felt the happiness leave me, his statement stung. I knew the inner workings of a palace well enough to recognize his intentions, "So I shall become part of your personal harem?" I asked sadly. Being part of a harem wasn't a bad lifestyle as long as your Mistress and Sirs were kind, it could even be an honorable position, resulting in marriage to high ranking individuals, but it was not a life I had hoped for. Nor was it one I could imagine enjoying. With my interests I was sure growing old in my dusty room and embracing the spinsterhood that was sure to befall me would suit me far better.

Kaname froze and pulled away from me, only confirming my fears, I looked down at my chest with hope he wouldn't see my tears. "Yuki, look at me." Kaname demanded as his fingers lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. To my surprise his face looked nearly as heartbroken as my own, "Yuki , my meaning behind that has been misinterpreted." His palm cupped my cheek before he continued, "I'm sorry if that is how you took my intentions. What I _meant _was that you shall return to my lands as my betrothed and soon to be wife. Someone as precious as you belongs in my arms and no one else's."

I felt myself jerk slightly in his arms as his statement washed over me. _Betrothed…wife, a life outside these four walls. A life with this man. _This sweet, kind, powerful man, who had quite literally swept me off my feet and into the sheets wanted to marry me. _Me! _

He kissed away the tears on my cheeks and cupped my chin in his right palm, "Do you understand my intentions now, love?" I nodded and nuzzled my face into his neck. As the idealistic vision faded as my shock wore off, instead my concerns began to take over, "Your kingdom will not approve of you choosing a commoner from a different country as a bride." I mumbled, half hoping he wouldn't hear me. He smiled against the top of my head, "Oh Yuki, my kingdom has been pushing me to wed for the past two dozen generations. They will be delighted, and surely become as fond of you as I am regardless of your background." I smiled at the thought, though pleasing a kingdom sounded difficult; being by this wondrous man's side for the rest of my lifetime was a very appealing future indeed.

….

…

Kaname seemed not to worry about what people would think, instead he seemed to have an answer and reassurance for every fright that came to my mind.

Thoughts considered to spin inside my mind as I pondered what his palace was like, it would be easy to ask him but I was enjoying my attempts to imagine it. I wondered for a moment on sleeping arrangements, in this land most prominent couples thought it unnecessary to share rooms. Though I was used to my solitude the thought of spending nights alone from Kaname made my chest ache. Before I could control it the words left my lips, "Will we have separate quarters?" Kaname's fingers paused in my hair for a moment before they continued stroking the brown locks; "You are welcome to have your own rooms…but I would like, I had _hoped _you would share mine. Ours."

I smiled, he seemed to wish for my company as well. My curiosities laid in his…_species, _but it didn't seem appropriate to ask about it at this time. This was a time for joy, happiness, and meaningless wondering. So instead I settled on an easier topic and asked about the palace.

….

"In my lands were call it a castle." He started quietly, "It's old...many centuries old. Despite countless décor changes it remains very medieval. With spiraled towers, crenellations and the like. Everything is grey stone, and the placement is quite impractical. It resides away from the town and stands on a hill…it takes even the best carriages many minutes to cross the cobblestone bridges."

He paused, "It's larger than this one, but broken into many layers with less open space. The walls are covered with paintings and velvet drapes. I suppose it's quite…gothic, and dreary by some people standards."

"But, it's been home to me for a very long while." I nodded into his chest, as I attempted to absorb the information…it sounded like his surroundings matched him. Stoic and…well, _large, _in a literal sense, very fine albeit slightly old fashioned. Not that I minded, quite frankly the open areas and large marble pillars unnerved me and would not be missed. I preferred the comforts of wooden carvings and stone walls to the new creations being shipped in each day.

"I also have a grand library, I think you shall enjoy that. Though much of it is not in your tongue, translations can be made." I gasped as the realization overtook me…_I didn't even know his lands language! _ "Ho..how, no, no! I must learn to read the words of your kingdom. Speak them too, I would like to learn, if I can find a guide to teach me…" I trailed off only to be interrupted by his laugh.

He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, and whispered "I'd teach you." Into my ear. My eyes snapped to his, "Surely you have better things – more important things to do than teach me a new language!" I said with a gasp, he was _king _he ruled his own country! From my understanding – which granted, came from works of fiction, was that such great rulers barely had time to eat with their families, much less teach them new languages; quality time with one another was a rarity.

But Kaname seemed to think otherwise, as his reaction to mine was laughter. "Love, _nothing _is more important than you. If you wish to learn something, I wish to teach it to you." At this admission, I felt tears pool in my eyes. Nobody had ever called – or even considered me important, I am the second daughter of a family that people barely considered noble. A maiden doomed for spinsterhood.

Hardly a suitable companion for such…such, _royalty. _Yet this man, this creature with a mind, and power, and looks so far beyond my own considered me important. He _wanted _me. He had seen me – all of me, my small frame and even smaller bosom, the sickly shade of flesh that covered it all, and even my plain colored hair and dark eyes. And now, he wanted to see more – my mind, my interests. He truly wanted me.

All of me. _As his wife. _

And the very thought alone was something otherworldly, unimaginable, so much more than unexpected. But so, so wonderful.

The tenor of his voice interrupted me, "Yuki love, no tears. I never want my dear girl to shed tears over me." He said, he pulled my palms from my face and began kissing the tears away once again – a caring, thoughtful gesture that was entirely foreign. The act of it making me cry harder, "Ah love, my precious girl." Kaname soothed as he enveloped my small frame in his arms, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and sobbed into his neck. Kaname rocked me back and forth, while whispering soothing words into the crown of my hair.

The tears that been brought on by happiness turned into sobs of desperation, a release of the sadness I had suffered throughout my lifetime. The way I had never belonged, I was the outcast, unwanted, untouched, never cared for – never loved. My own parents, the people who had birthed me could hardly spare a glance at me without cringing. They pretended I didn't exist, they thought of me as the shame to a grand family name.

Eventually my cries turned into whimpers, but Kanames arms never released me.

It struck me, in my slightly soothed state, that despite everything we had done together, that this was perhaps the most intimate position we had ever been in. And despite our nudity and closeness, there was nothing remotely sexual about our embrace.

"How are you feeling now , love?" he asked, his hand rubbing circles across my back. I shivered at the softness of his touch, though his touch was never a harsh one, the precious ones had always been with some alternate purpose. This was one of kindness; one of love.

Perhaps, this wonderful man that had appeared into my life after _I _stumbled could teach me a new language, as he has promised. And maybe, if I asked, he would help me learn about love too, since he could certainly make me feel it with such ease.

...

...

..

.

_A/N: Sometimes it's the silly things that make you sad, you know? The emotions may seem odd here but I'm pleased with how they came out. As for the rush-into-marriage thing, this is supposed to take place five hundred years ago (give or take a couple centuries) relationships were very different during that period. _

_Also more vampire related stuff will be in the next chapter - questions shall be answered, character will be introduced, they'll have a little chat about mates and such, lot's of good stuff that I couldn't fit into this. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
